


Peter and Friends

by Tobbee



Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Awesome Peter Quill, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Crack, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Two shorts that are too short for a one shot.-A criminal says that he is going to kill Spiderman, Peter decided to make this fun-Peter Parker and Peter Quill Friendship
Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Peter and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this at like 11am

Well, this isn't a predicament Peter thought he would have thought to find himself in.

Let's go back a few minutes.

Spiderman swiftly dodged a bullet that shot his way, his head followed the bullet that landed in a wall

"Dude! Cmon, that could kill someone!" Peter exclaimed as he dodged another bullet. The bullet this time landing in a dumpster

The Shooter grit his teeth in frustration, he reloaded his gun and pointed it at Spiderman  
" That's the point Spiderman! Prepare to be killed!" He yelled as he held a scowl on his face

Peter then landed in the middle of the allay way the were fighting in. Peter then directed his hand to his ear and cocked his head innocently to the side

"Okay, But I first have to ask permission." Peter said, the Shooter sputtered in confusion dropping his gun

Peter then tapped his ear com two times "I'm going to ask Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky."  
The two superheros came online and Peter barely got trough his asking for permission when they yelled "NO!" and hung up. 

Peter then lowered his hand from his ear, he then turned to the Shooter "Well, they said no" 

Suddenly two animous figured dropped behind Peter, their arms where folded over their chests, they held an intimidating aura that pooled off of them. They had a dangerous glint in their eyes, it was murderous 

It was the Falcon and Winter Soldier. 

Shit. 

The Shooter could tell that Spiderman was Grinning under the Mask

Even bigger Shit

And here we are, back to the present. Where the Shooter is tied up on his back while Sam and Bucky are kicking him repeatedly. Irritation was etched onto their faces, Bucky was muttering under his breath about how dare someone try to hurt their baby Spider. 

Peter is just sitting on one of the closed Dumpsters, mask rolled up to his nose and happily eating a churrio

Peter grinned 

God he loved his dysfunctional family  
____  
Gamora and Rocket were just relaxing in the common room of the compound. Considering they just came from a mission in space it makes sense

They heard the faint sound of rapidly arpproaching footsteps and a tune play. Rocket sat up straight. 

"Oh no-" 

Suddenly the door was kicked open by Peter Parker and Peter Quill both of them singing Smash Mouth by All Star.

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD-

"SHUT UP!!"


End file.
